Winternacht
by faijal
Summary: Erestor hat einen Alptraum, der ihn nicht schlafen lässt…


_Alles war dunkel um ihn herum. Er konnte nicht sagen, wo er war, schien er sich inmitten vom Nirgendwo zu befinden. Er wusste jedoch, dass dies vollkommen absurd war. Es gab einfach keinen Ort in Mittelerde – nein in ganz Arda – wo es ein _Nirgendwo_ gab. Er kannte doch so viele Orte, alleine aus Büchern und Geschichten… er konnte sich unmöglich verlaufen haben._

_Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er lag. Wieso lag er? Er war zwar vor wenigen Stunden erst zu Bett gegangen, doch konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, dass er so übermüdet war, nicht einmal den Weg ins eigene Bett gefunden zu haben. Warum lag er dann auf dem eiskalten Steinboden?_

_Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf, seine Finger glitten über den rauen Stein. Merkwürdig… der Boden in Imladris war doch nicht so rau, uneben, sondern mit weichen Teppichen und schönen warmen Hölzern bedeckt. Wo, bei Eru, war er_

_Hatten ihm die Zwillinge einmal mehr einen fiesen Streich gespielt? Aber so dreist, ihn während des Schlafes an einen fremden Ort zu bringen, waren auch sie nicht…Obwohl… in letzter Zeit reizten sie das Maß ganz schön aus. Manchmal bedauert er Elrond wirklich, dass seine Söhne so unanständig sein konnten._

_Ein düsteres Knurren ließ ihn erschrocken herumfahren. Grimmige Augen beobachteten ihn aus der Dunkelheit. Auf einmal machte sich Angst in ihm breit, sein Puls schnellte in die Höhe. Ein Monster? Ein Ork? Am Liebsten wäre er einfach aufgesprungen und davon gelaufen, doch seine Beine, sein gesamter Körper schien gelähmt zu sein. Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen, atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Nein, Angst durfte er sich in diesem Moment nicht erlauben, er musste versuchen wieder rational zu denken._

_Er befand sich, wahrscheinlich, irgendwo tief in einer Höhle._

_Dort, ihm gegenüber, befand sich… was auch immer das war._

_Er wusste nicht, wie er hierher gekommen war._

_Und es war dunkel. Selbst für Elbenaugen viel zu dunkel._

_Na ja, immerhin hatte dieses _Etwas_ ihn nicht angegriffen. Noch nicht…Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur ein… friedlicher… Bär? Wolf? Er hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht. Ein Wolf und friedlich… seit Morgoth sie verdorben hatte, gab es keine friedlichen Wölfe mehr. Aber was war es dann? Bevor er sich allerdings länger darüber Gedanken machen wollte, beschloss er einfach, dass es ihm egal war, solange er nicht angegriffen wurde._

_Als er wieder aufblickte, bemerkte er jedoch, dass die leuchtenden Augen verschwunden waren. Sofort spannte er sich wieder an, seine Sinne schienen in der unheilvollen Dunkelheit noch schärfer zu sein. Drohte ihm etwa Gefahr? Seine Finger krallten sich an den steinigen Untergrund, jede Faser in seinem Körper war angespannt, bereit zur Flucht. Ruhig atmend lauschte er, doch sein sensibles Gehör vernahm nicht einen einzigen Laut. Es war einfach zu ruhig… diese friedliche Stille kam ihm so trügerisch vor. Glorfindel war natürlich nicht da, wenn man ihn einmal brauchte! Sonst störte er ihn auch immer in jeder freien Minute…_

_Wieder schloss er die Augen, bemühte sich wieder ruhiger zu werden. Aber auch wenn er versucht hatte sie zu verdrängen, nun schien die Angst mit voller Kraft zurück zu kehren. Die Stille machte ihn wahnsinnig. Wenn er doch wenigstens nur den Wind hören könnte, sein sanftes Heulen, wenn er durch die hohen Baumwipfel blies. Aber halt! Wenn er sich anstrengte, konnte er tatsächlich etwas hören! Für wenige Sekunden schlug sein Herz höher vor Hoffnung. Dann…_

_Ein Fauchen._

_Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und da sah er sie wieder. Zwei leuchtend rote Augen, die ihn böse anstarrten. Beinahe gierig. Verängstigt rutschte er wenige Zentimeter nach hinten, weg von den Augen._

_Wieder das Fauchen, nun mehr ein hungriges Knurren._

_Und in diesem Moment wusste er…_

_LAUF!_

_Seine Gedanken schrieen nach Flucht, jeder Muskel drängte ihn danach, wegzulaufen. Er musste von hier verschwinden, so schnell er konnte. Einfach nur weg von hier… weg von diesem _Ding_._

_Geschickt sprang er auf und, wie es ihm schien, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Etwas Scharfkantiges schrammte über seinen Rücken, zerriss seine Gewänder und schnitt durch seine Haut. Wehleidig stöhnte er auf und sank auf die Knie, warmes Blut lief über seinen Rücken, doch sogleich hatte er sich wieder aufgerappelt. Mehr stolpernd als laufend flüchtete er, hinter ihm war noch immer dieses gefährliche Fauchen und er spürte den bohrenden Blick regelrecht im Nacken._

_Verdammt, was verfolgte ihn da? Was war das für ein Scheusal?_

_Wohin war er nur da schon wieder geraten?_

_Blind lief er durch die Dunkelheit, tapsige Schritte verfolgten ihn noch immer._

_Hilfe!_

_Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, die kalte Luft brannte in seiner Lunge. Er war noch nie ein guter Krieger gewesen, aber überleben konnte er allemal. Allerdings wusste er nicht, was ihn da verfolgte._

„_Beruhige dich…", sagte er sich immer wieder und versuchte wieder gleichmäßig zu atmen._

_Da jedoch stolperte er über etwas, es schien ein Ast oder ein breiter Stein zu sein. Überrascht taumelte er, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel vorne über. Mehr schlecht als recht konnte er sich abrollen, spitze Kiesel bohrten sich in seinen eh schon wunden Rücken. Keuchend sank er auf die Knie, stütze sich mit den Händen ab. Sein Atem ging keuchend und stoßweise. Auf einmal flackerte irgendwo Licht auf, oder war der Mond etwa hinter den Wolken hervorgekommen? Er konnte es nicht sagen…_

_Hinter ihm war jenes Etwas zum Stehen gekommen, leise hörte er, wie es mit den Füßen über den Boden scharrte. Er wollte es nicht wissen… eigentlich schon, nur… hatte er angst. Zögernd richtete er sich auf, wischte sich die störenden Haarstränen aus dem Gesicht. Letztendlich siegte seine Neugier und langsam schaute er sich um._

_Das… war…_

„_Bei Eru!", keuchte er erschrocken._

_In dem Licht schimmerten die feinen Äste silbrig, elegant lief der Schaft schmal nach unten zu, endete in einer gefährlich glänzenden Spitze. Vor ihm, nein, er konnte das nicht glauben, was er da sah. Niemand würde ihm das glauben! Welch Zauber hatte ihn nun schon wieder befallen?_

_Vollkommen entgeistert starrte er auf den riesigen Federkiel, der drohend vor ihm aufragte. Verwundert rieb er sich die Augen, aber er träumte nicht. Ungläubig trat er einen Schritt näher, streckte seine Hand danach aus. Der Federkiel hüpfte klackernd auf und ab, seine Spitze scharrte nervös über den Boden. Dann fuhr sie auf einmal auf ihn los. Er konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig zurückweichen, die scharfe Spitze schnitt einem Schwert ähnlich über sein Gesicht. Schreiend ging er zu Boden, seine Hände auf die blutenden Schnitte drückend. Er spürte einen Stich in die Seite, die Feder stieß ihn unsanft zu Boden._

„_Nein…"_

_Panisch versuchte er sich irgendwie zu wehren, zu fliehen, irgendwas zu tun. Aber das konnte doch nicht wahr sein? Das konnte doch alles nur ein schlimmer Traum sein? Wie sonst sollte er sich das sonst erklären? Aber die Schmerzen… die schienen so real._

_Gequält schrie er auf, als er abermals attackiert wurde. Würde das sein Ende sein?_

Schreiend fuhr Erestor aus dem Schlaf, kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Erschrocken versuchte er etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, angsterfüllt wanderten seine Augen suchend hin und her. Langsam wurden Umrisse sichtbar. Ein mächtiger hölzerner Schrank, daneben eine Art Kommode, darauf stand eine weiße Vase, die Blumen darin hatten müde ihre Kelche geschlossen. Ein Buch konnte er ebenfalls erkennen.

Sein… Zimmer?

Überrascht erkannte er das breite Bett in dem er lag, sein Bett. Seine Finger glitten etwas unsicher über den seidenen Stoff der Decke, dann musste er auf einmal lachen. Er hatte das alles doch tatsächlich geträumt! Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Für einen Moment hatte er wirklich an seinem Verstand gezweifelt, aber so etwas wie riesige, lebende Federkiele gab es hier in Mittelerde nicht.

Erleichtert sank er zurück in sein warmes, weiches Kissen.

Lebendige Federkiele… so ein Schwachsinn! Er sollte nun lieber wieder etwas schlafen, musste er ja schon in wenigen Stunden wieder arbeiten. Von solchen Kleinigkeiten ließ er sich nicht aufhalten…

Aber so sehr er auch wollte, sobald er die Augen wieder geschlossen hatte, kehrten die drohenden Bilder zurück. Abermals sah er den Federkiel vor sich, wie er ihn attackierte. Schon nach wenigen Minuten saß er wieder aufrecht und schweißgebadet in seinem Bett, die Hände angespannt in die Lacken gekrallt.

Nein! Wieso brachten ihn das nur so aus der Ruhe, dass er nicht mehr schlafen konnte? Es war doch nur ein Traum…

Auf einmal aber war er hellwach und auch wenn er es gewollt und die schlimmen Träume ihn nicht daran gehindert hätten, schlafen konnte er nun nicht mehr. Und so erhob er sich schließlich seufzend aus seinen Bett. Durch das Fenster schien hell der Mond herein, tausende Sterne standen hoch oben am dunklen Nachthimmel. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien, die Luft war nun klar. Kleine Eiskristalle hatten sich am Fensterrahmen gebildet, wie kleine Blumen so schön. Er wusste, es wäre töricht, jetzt hinaus in die Kälte zu gehen, aber irgendetwas drängte ihn hinaus. Entschlossen schnappte er sich seinen Morgenmantel und hüllte sich darin ein.

Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Füßen, die kühle Luft ließ ihn klarer denken, leerte seinen Geist. Alles war überzogen mit einer weißen Schneedecke, wie Zuckerwatte schien sie die Wege zu bedecken. Im hellen Licht des Mondes glänzte sie bläulich, wie Edelsteine funkelte sie. Eine sanfte Böe blies durch die schneebedeckten Gärten, kleine Flocken lösten sich aus der eisigen Decke, tanzten anmutig durch die Luft. Erestor atmete tief ein, sog die klare Nachtluft in sich auf.

Die Kälte machte sich langsam in seinem Körper breit. Seine Füße waren bereits taub, hatte er doch vergessen Schuhe anzuziehen. Aber in dem Moment wollte er nicht zurück in seine Gemächer und sie holen. Er wollte einfach nur hier draußen sein, die klare Winternacht genießen. Fröstelnd zog er den Mantel ein wenig enger und fuhr sich über die Arme in der Hoffnung, ein Teil der Kälte zu vertreiben. Sein Atem stieg in kleinen Wölkchen empor, er begann zu zittern. Wieso war er nur so unvernünftig in so dünnen Gewändern hinaus in die gärten zu gehen? Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er daran dachte, wie er früher die Zwillinge immer ermahnt hatte, doch warme Kleider im Winter anzuziehen.

Da näherten sich Schritte durch den Schnee, eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Erestor brauchte sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, wer gekommen war.

„Was tut Ihr hier draußen, mein Freund?"

Besorgt musterte Elrond seinen Berater.

„Ihr müsst doch frieren! Kommt wieder hinein ins Warme…"

Wortlos ließ sich Erestor vom Herrn Bruchtals hinein führen. Er wusste, dass er nicht lange warten musste, bis Elrond die Frage aussprach. Und so kam es dann auch.

„Wieso schlaft Ihr nicht? Ihr solltet Euch wirklich ein wenig erholen."

Erestor lächelte, kannte er seinen Freund doch sehr gut.

„Ich sehe doch, dass Euch etwas bedrückt…"

Bedrücken… würde er nicht unbedingt sagen. Aber wie immer hatte Elrond Recht. Erestor seufzte ergeben. Dann begann er langsam von dem Traum zu erzählen…

Nachdem er geendet hatte, schaute er Elrond fragend an. Dieser schien erst ein wenig verwirrt, doch da fing er auf einmal an zu lachen.

„Da sieht man einmal, dass Ihr auch nur ein Elb wie jeder andere seid!"

Amüsiert klopfte er Erestor auf die Schulter.

„Lacht Ihr etwa über mich?", fragte dieser entrüstet.

Der Elbenlord schüttelte noch immer lachend den Kopf.

„Aber nicht doch! Nur über die Tatsache, dass Ihr… nun ja, ich denke, Ihr seid einfach überarbeitet!"

„Überarbeitet?"

Erestor verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Aber er arbeitete doch so gerne! Und es gab Tage, da hatte er wahrlich mehr gearbeitet.

„Ich denke nicht, dass –"

„Erestor. Seid nicht so stur! Ich würde sagen, dass ein freier Tag wahrlich Wunder bei Euch bewirken würde."

Freier Tage? Hatte er sich da soeben verhört? Aber wer übernahm dann all seine Arbeit? Niemand war so geeignet dafür wie er. Er konnte doch nicht einfach all seine wichtigen Dinge an jemanden anderen übergeben oder gar… NICHT machen!

„Aber, Ihr könnt –"

„Oh, ich kann sehr wohl, mein Freund!"

Elronds Worte ließen keinen Widerspruch zu. Grummelnd verzog er das Gesicht.

„Ein Tag ohne Arbeit wird nicht gleich den Untergang Bruchtals herbeiführen… und es wird Euch gut tun."

Er wartete noch einen Moment, bis Erestor schließlich ergeben nickte, auch wenn er dem nur ungern nachkam. Zufrieden lächelnd schaute er ihm in die Augen.

„Und nun geht wieder in Eure Gemächer und versucht zu schlafen. Lasst einfach los, vergesst alles um Euch herum und Ihr werdet auch das meistern."

Dann wandte er ihm den Rücken zu und ging, einen grummelnden Erestor zurücklassend.


End file.
